


For as Long as You'll Have Me

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Winning Over Hearts [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed uses queer, F/M, Flirting Ed, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Batjokes - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeremiah is a bitch, Kissing, M/M, Mixture of Gotham and Zero Year Comic, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Displays of Affection, Straddling, Very affectionate, but so is Ed, protective Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ed shows Oswald his secret lair and manages to finalize his plans. And, Ed opens up to Oswald about certain experiences from childhood. Jeremiah expresses suspicion about Ed's disappearances and hidden papers.





	For as Long as You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> And... I've updated. Holy crap. Thanks for being patient lol.

“So, you live in an abandoned museum?” Oswald asks, looking up at the ceilings and displays filling every single room with a new presentation for a new different era in time. It’s a place  _ built  _ for Edward Nygma. 

 

“Well, this city is full of busy people  _ or  _ idiots. No one has bothered to show,” Ed explains, holding the office door for Oswald, “Only Jeremiah and now you know where I am.”

 

“Eddie, doesn’t that sort of ruin my ability to be honest to the GCPD?” 

 

Ed offers a smug smile. “You’re a fantastic liar, Ossie. And, I don’t think Jim has believed you at all anyway, so you should be fine.” He leans his head down, pressing a firm kiss against his cheek. 

 

“I appreciate the flattery, but that doesn’t undo anything.”

 

“I tried.” Ed rounds the table to look at his blueprints. “In all seriousness, I trust you with this secret. Admittedly, I trust you with  _ everything _ .”

 

Oswald chuckles at the memories from two nights again. “Oh, I know, Edward.”

 

Ed winks at him with a smirk. “If I move these blueprints, do you want to try again,  _ handsome _ ?”

 

He ignores the blush running from his neck to ears. “We don’t have time for that, Ed.”

 

Ed laughs down at the blueprints. “It was worth a shot.” 

 

Oswald walks over to Ed, placing a hand on his lower back. Ed begins pointing at the labels and parts of what his contraption needs, explaining their functions and the importance of every single piece. 

 

“Ed, this sounds terribly dangerous,” Oswald states. 

 

It didn’t sound safe to program a machine to your heart that will control the electricity in the city. However, it’s dramatic and reckless and that is  _ so  _ Edward Nygma. He swears he’s attracted to complete and utter morons. 

 

“No, no, it’s completely fine,” Ed assures him, “The only thing it would hurt is if someone ripped it off my chest and then electrocuted themselves to make it work without my heart beat. I’ve got this all planned out, Ossie.”

 

“Edward, it still sounds harmful.”

 

“Only if I program it on wrong. But, as you know, I’m  _ never  _ wrong.”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Maybe you’re never wrong but you do make rather  _ stupid  _ decisions on a regular basis.”

 

Ed scoffs. “No, I do not. Name _one_ time.”

 

“I’ve got the  _ whole  _ file back at the Lounge, but I’ll give you a recent one.” Ed groans. “How about letting yourself  _ knowingly  _ get pulled along by a woman you  _ knew  _ was using you which eventually ended with you being stabbed to death?”

 

He runs a hand through his hair, almost seething. “Are you _ever_ going to let that go?”

 

Oswald shrugs. “Depends. I was betrayed and heartbroken during that time when I thought I was your friend, but you chose her instead. It hurt, truthfully.”

 

“I’m sorry, Oswald.  _ Seriously.  _ If I could, I would take it all back.” He cups Oswald’s face. “And, you know I  _ never  _ apologize unless I mean it.”

 

“I’ll stop holding it against you, how about that?” 

 

“I’ll take that.” Ed kisses Oswald chastely. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, dear.” He runs a hand down his arm.  “Ed,  _ if  _ your plan works-”

 

“ _ When. _ ”

 

Oswald looks the other way, annoyed. _Unbelievable._ “ _ When  _ your plan works I’m putting all my trust in you to stay by my side. We’re in this together. We’ll rule this city together, right? Are we on the same page about this, Edward?”

 

“Oswald… I don’t want to rule this city. By myself or with you. It’s nothing personal I simply don’t want to rule; just strike fear into everyone’s hearts.” Ed smiles at Oswald, trying to remove the frown from his partner’s face, “I won’t rule with you, but I  _ will  _ stand by your side for as long as you want me.”

 

Oswald smiles, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Ed returns the gesture, his arms around Oswald’s waist, head placed upon his head. 

 

“Then I guess you’ll be my side for the rest of my life,” Oswald says, laughing softly. He feels Ed’s smile on his head. 

 

 

The next time Ed sees Jeremiah Valeska he’s strolling into Ed’s room with bruises all over his face, a split lip, and woman with crazy makeup and roller skates. But, it’s not the  _ craziest  _ thing he’s seen in this city. 

 

He places his book down and clasps his hands, resting his chin on them. Ed doesn’t have a great clue of what Jeremiah does when he’s not around, but at the same time, it isn’t his biggest concern. And, Jeremiah might be dating this woman, yet he won’t judge. He’s in a relationship too. 

 

“Ed, how is that plan going?” Jeremiah asks him, sitting down with flourish of his coat. 

 

“It’s finished. All I need are the parts,” Ed grumbles in response. 

 

“Is Penguin getting the parts you need, Nygma?”

 

_ Keep it together, Ed.  _ “I don’t need Oswald to achieve my plans. I’m not  _ reliant  _ on him.” He points to Ecco, “Now, who’s this?”

 

Jeremiah smiles, glancing over at the girl. “Oh, this is Ecco. A very loyal companion. I love her.”

 

Ed hums, eyeing him. “Yes, but I thought you were trying to win over Bruce Wayne ?”

 

“Not romantically!” That was louder than Ed expected. “The task is harder than you’d think. He hates me. And, his on and off love interest is plotting a scheme to kill me. I’ve been distracted.” 

 

“Too bad.” 

 

“You didn’t come back a few nights ago. I can only presume you’ve been busy too, Ed. I hope your new… _f_ _ un activities _ don’t distract you from what you  _ really  _ want to accomplish.”

 

Ed scoffs. “I haven’t been distracted or pulled off track. I’m almost done with this.”

 

Jeremiah cocks his head, smiling at him. A smile that really puts Ed off. “I know you’ve been hiding the security cameras, Ed. Why?”

 

“I  _ don’t  _ hide them. I remove them because what if the GCPD finds us and  _ then _ the tapes? And, they put me off guard; being watched and recorded.”

 

“Fine.” The smile doesn’t leave. “But, if I figure out that  _ Penguin  _ knows where we are… I will be  _ extremely unhappy _ .”

 

“You couldn’t kill me if you tried, Jeremiah.”

 

Jeremiah stands, pushing in his chair and gesturing for Ecco to leave the room. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Ed huffs. “I guess so.”

 

Oddly, Jeremiah Valeska has gotten more tolerable. His smile is continuing to be off putting and his annoying questions and assumptions are persistent, but Ed’s grown used to it. He’s found ways to cope with it and handle Jeremiah. 

 

Once he’s out of the room, Ed turns in his swivel chair to turn on the computer monitor. He smiles to himself as he types in the password to the security camera. He can’t believe Jeremiah didn’t push harder. 

 

Jeremiah is nowhere to be found on the security cameras. The cameras have two purposes: To make sure no strangers show up, and to see if Jeremiah is around. In general, it’s to keep him occupied. 

 

He gathers up his blueprints, pulls out his phone and texts Oswald, and makes his way out of the museum. He isn’t going to leave a note for Jeremiah; he’s not his dad. Ed walks as he reads Oswald’s text back to him. It’s nothing serious simply a “Sure xo” which is so cute in a lovestruck Oswald kind of way. 

 

 

Ed finds Oswald in the back of the club with a drink and a partner bottle. He’s sitting alone, clearly for someone.  _ Him.  _ Ed strides over, sitting in Oswald’s personal space and kissing his cheek. 

 

“How are the ordered parts going?” Ed asks sweetly, pouring himself his own glass of what looks like whiskey. “No wine today? This is new.”

 

“Edward, today has been grueling-”

 

“An even greater reason for me to stick around.” He grabs his hand under the table, squeezing it. “How is it going with the-”

 

“Parts? They should be here by the end of the week.” He takes a sip of his drink, slamming it against the table. “My ammo business deal didn’t go to plan, Eddie. And, I had the unlikely visitor of  _ Jeremiah Valeska.  _ Care to share?”

 

Ed sighs. “I think he might be on to me with at least our relationship. Nothing else.”

 

Oswald curses. “Why does it even have to be a secret from him?”

 

“Because he will come back here looking for support due to us being in a confirmed relationship. That’s why, Ossie.”

 

“NYGMA!” A stern, clearly angry voice screams from the entrance. The bar ignores it as Ed slightly jumps in his seat. 

 

“Oh shit,” Ed grumbles while Oswald hides his face in his hands. “If that’s who I think it is-”

 

“It is, Ed. It is,” Oswald confirms. 

 

Before Ed has the chance to at least get underneath the table, the identified person is throwing his gun on the table and staring down at him. 

 

“Edward, you are under arrest-”

 

“Oh please, Jimbo. I’ve gotten away with worse,” Ed interrupts and dismisses with a flick of his hand. “And, my time has been occupied the last few days. I haven’t had time for that little show of mine.”

 

“That doesn’t excuse the dozens of people you’ve killed before.”

 

“Do you  _ really  _ care, Jim? Or are you going to be corrupt like usual and let me go with a promise to help you later? I hear you’re quite good at that.” He leans against Oswald, glass loose in his hand. “I’m here with my beloved so if you don’t mind, leave.”

 

“Ed, I know there’s something good in you. You can go to Arkham and get treated.”

 

“You know what? I’m  _ sick  _ of people thinking this isn’t me. Thinking that I was better off being humiliated and tormented by others.  _ I wasn’t, Jim.  _ I’m better now. I take care of myself. I have fun. I’m happy. Back then? I wasn’t. So please, piss off.”

 

“I’m going to arrest you, Ed. Stand up.” 

 

“No, you’re not, Jim,” Oswald snaps. “You  _ need  _ me on your side and if you send him  there _ ,  _ the place where they tortured me, I will keep pushing until you’re six feet under.”

 

Jim steps back, surprised. “You wouldn’t dare try to kill me.”

 

Oswald makes a face of fake though. “No. I would. You’ve been nothing but a pompous, selfish, deal breaking, corrupt cop. So, touch him and you’ll be sleeping with one eye open up to your last breath.” He fakes a smile. “And, I have the right to deny service to anyone. I would recommend leaving  _ now  _ instead of having my people drag you out.”

 

He’s flustered, looking between the two of them to figure out what to say next. “This isn’t the end of it, you two!” He picks up his gun and leaves with a glare. 

 

Ed purrs in his ear, “I love when you get protective like that, Ossie.”

 

Oswald nudges him away. “We’re not doing this right now.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we’re in public and I have meetings. Afterwards though.” He places a hand on his thigh. “That’s a promise.”

 

“I’m getting a vibe that for the night I’m eye candy?”

 

Oswald laughs. “Aren’t you always?”

 

“Unlike you, flattery does get you somewhere, love.” He looks around. “How long until your meeting?”

 

Oswald looks at his phone. “15 minutes.”

 

“Just enough time.” Ed grabs one of his shoulders as he straddles Oswald’s lap. Oswald curses and by habit, places his hands on Ed’s hips. Ed is temptation. Ed is his lust and greed. He can't get enough of him.

 

“Edward, I swear-”

 

“Live a little.” He grabs Oswald’s face and immediately begins kissing him. He smirks against his lips as Oswald starts running his hands under Ed’s suit jacket, humming against the lips of his one and only. 

 

Oswald doesn’t mean for it to get heated. Heated enough for his hands to be against bare skin underneath Ed’s now untucked shirt. Heated enough for Ed to be kissing up and down his neck. He manages to stifle his noises, but Ed doesn’t because he’s annoying and trying to rile him up. 

 

“Sir,” A voice says quietly, clearing their throat. 

 

Ed swears as Oswald pushes him away enough for them to stop sharing the same air. Oswald turns to the voice, trying not to look as embarrassed as he feels. Edward Nygma is addicting, that’s for sure. 

 

“I see Oswald  _ only  _ hires the prettiest of woman,” Ed charms, smiling at her. 

 

“Mr. Penguin, the other gangsters are here for you,” Ms. Finch tells him, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you for telling me,” Oswald replies ever so politely. He dismisses her. “Ed, you have to get off of my now.”

 

“You’re rather comfy. I think I’ll stay here. Keep you warm,” Ed teases, bopping his nose. 

 

“I’m serious. You have to get off me.” 

 

Ed gives in, sliding off and sitting back to his original spot. “Can I be allowed to grope you under the table?”

 

“ _ Edward _ -”

 

“Not there, Oswald.  _ Jesus _ . I’m not that bad.”

 

A group of men two times larger than Oswald pick their seats at the table, either giving Ed a dirty look or a confused one. Ed leans back, hands behind his head watching the four of the men. Looking for any suspicious behavior. 

 

“Why are you teamed up with him? I thought we were all against him?” One of them asks. Ed never bothered to memorize their names knowing they were insignificant. 

 

“Because we’re queers in love,” Ed says, inspecting his fingernails. “Besides, shouldn’t you be happy for this? It’s convenient for you. I’m bothering him,  _ not  _ you.”

 

Oswald mumbles something under his breath. Ed’s ridiculous, but good God, he loves him too much. 

 

“He’s not King with me; simply a companion,” Oswald clarifies flashing his charming smile. “Please ignore him, however. I would prefer getting through this without a scene.”

 

The four men grumble in response. It amazes Ed how easy it is for Oswald to wrap the biggest of men around his thumb. These men quiver before Oswald,  _ his Oswald _ , out of fear. So intimidated they don’t  _ bother  _ to take over. They would never stand a chance.  

 

 

Ed stayed the night with Oswald. It was full of passionate love making or cuddles that Ed isn’t sure if he loved more than the sex. He wakes up in Oswald’s arms, his head resting on Oswald’s bare chest. Ed’s surprised Oswald kept bare, not getting dressed straight after. 

 

“You make me happy,” Ed whispers on Oswald’s skin, his thumb creating circles against his chest. 

 

Oswald smiles. “I feel the same, Ed,” He replies. 

 

“You’re the only person in this city that understands me. And almost as important, is on the same level of intelligence as I am. It’s very much appreciated.”

 

“We’re surrounded by idiots.”

 

Ed smiles, kissing Oswald’s collarbone. “Would your mother approve of this? Us being together?”

 

“Do you mean our past or do you mean our sexual orientations?”

 

“Both, I suppose.” His touch becomes more light, less confident. 

 

Oswald pauses, trying to think of a truthful answer without hurting Ed’s feelings. “Of our past? No, my mother would disapprove. You hurt me before and as my mother, she’d most likely seek you out and torment you until her dying days. Sexuality? She constantly assumed I was going to run away with a ‘painted lady’, but I don’t think she would mind. She loved me unconditionally. I think the single problem would be no grandchildren.”

 

“Mine would hate me even more.”

 

Oswald immediately sits up, Ed following his lead almost as quickly. “What the  _ hell  _ are you talking about, Eddie?”

 

Ed’s hands start moving. His gestures clearly showing signs of nervousness and being uncomfortable. “You know when I mentioned at that Rogue’s Gallery to Firefly about my absent mother and abusive father. I wasn’t lying, Oswald. I spent 18 years of my life in a falling down house with an abusive, drunk of a father. He called me a cheat. A liar. An idiot. Didn’t accept me for who I was, such as my interests in subjects and people.”

 

“Screw him.” Oswald pulls him into a hug, Ed’s head resting against his chest. “You are incredible. And, you have your flaws, but you are no cheat or idiot. Do you understand?”

 

“Of course, I understand, Ossie.  _ He’s  _ the idiot.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

His tone of voice sends shivers up his spine. He knows what Oswald is thinking: murder. He’d love to murder his father, but it won’t change anything. And, he’d have to face him again after these years. He doesn’t want to; doesn’t need to. 

 

“In the past, Oswald.”

 

“So no murder?”

 

Ed laughs, nuzzling into Oswald’s hairless chest. “No murder, Oswald. I’d rather stay here with you.”

 

Ed hates that it took so long to end up in this position; in Oswald’s arms that are so comforting and loving. He wasted so much time after Kristen Kringle when he could have spending that time with Oswald, the one person who  _ truly  _ sees him for who he is. And, Ed will do  _ anything  _ to keep this happiness going. For both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the best chapter, but Ed and Oswald are cute. And, Jeremiah? I love him. 
> 
> Thank you for any sort of support!


End file.
